Right
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: Bound together for all eternity... You'll forever be a part of me, my lord.  We are one and the same, not meant to be, but chosen to be.  This has been right since the moment you formed our contract, our bond.  Seba/Ciel Lime


**Hi guys, it's M with your Sunday release! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten the days I missed. I got a little caught up with Thanksgiving and then *groan* college apps, but I'm free to now write as I please. Hopefully all the delayed stories will be posted tomorrow and Tuesday!**

**I don't even know where this thing came from. It was supposed to be all dialogue with a few short, fragments of description interspersed... Yeah, not so much. I think its because so much of the interaction between Ciel and Sebastian is not so much in their _words_, but in the subtext that becomes evident because of their actions. Does that make sense? So maybe I'll try out my dialogue idea in another fandom that doesn't _require_ description. **

**This is still really random... Don't know if I like it, but I got it out in a half an hour, so I'm happy. It is in the same universe as all my other Kuro stories (which are all connected, if you didn't know), set almost directly after Natural. So I'd recommend reading that if you haven't, but I think it can stand alone. I think.**

**I just realized I never actually use Ciel's name... weird. And Sebastian's is only mentioned by Ciel once... Yeah, I'm tired and my writings weird guys. Forgive me...**

**Disclaimer: NO OWN MAN! Fuck, I'm tired and I can't draw for shit...**

* * *

><p>"Young master?"<p>

"No."

"I haven't asked anything yet."

"Doesn't matter. The answer won't change regardless of your request, or query, or whatever it is. Just leave me in peace."

Dark curtains shifted, hiding the sun from sullen eyes. Black cloaked the room, though whether from the occupant's grief over his aunt passing, or some other, not to be mentioned anguish could not be told. The figure in the doorway seemed to blend with the stark colors of the atmosphere, almost as if the color had leaked out of the room to spill onto his midnight coat and ebony hair. Perhaps the toe of his polished shoe had slipped over the edge, allowing for him to merge with the alternate world residing with in. Or perhaps it was he that had spread the gloom over the expanse before him, the smog wafting from his body like cloying smoke to envelop of the small child hidden beneath layers of blankets.

"Young master." A gloved hand dared venture to push the door open even more, with nary a sound. "It's been a day, my lord, and you are still in bed. No doubt your mourning for your aunt is great indeed, but it is not good for your health to remain sequestered so."

A snort rose from the mound of fabric. "I've had more than a week to cry over Madame Red's untimely demise, Sebastian, and I've hardly done so thus far. That you think I would speaks ill of your understanding of me."

The words were acknowledged with a small bow of a dark, slick head. "Perhaps, my lord, but I can see no other reason behind your peculiar behavior. You are not physically ill, and there have been no other deaths or crimes that would wound you. If you might enlighten me as to what ails you..."

"You know perfectly well, you stupid demon, so stop gloating and leave me be," snarled the child's voice, low with malice, but still tenor with the tones of youth.

Instead of obeying the earl's orders, the butler stepped precisely over the threshold and slid the door shut with a click behind him, smiling sweetly all the while. "If you refer to what occurred between us in the rose garden..."

"What else?" Two mismatched eyes emerged from the tangle of sheets on the bed, glaring at the intruder. A deep cerulean narrowed even as a misty purple shone weakly in the dim light. "I do so despise it when you play innocent. As if you aren't enjoying this right now, seeing me _weak_." He spat the word like a curse.

"I was not aware that our actions had... affected you this much, young master." Not a lie, but not the truth. "In fact, I thought you had rather enjoyed yourself."

A goose feather pillow went sailing towards his head, and he gracefully sidestepped, catching the white object in mid-flight. "_Enjoying_ is the problem, you disgusting creature. You revolt me and I loathe you in every way, shape and form. So how can... How can you..."

With silent, creeping footsteps, the man approached the boy's nest, unwrapping the layers of protection his charge had so painstakingly wrapped around himself, to reveal a slender, pale body, dressed only in an off-white nightgown that hung on his bony frame. Slate hair was ruffled from unrestful rest and pink lips were clenched together in stubborn anger. Moving to sit beside the earl, gloved hands pulled cloth slightly away from the tiny body, unveiling trembling thighs and a small half-hard erection.

"Don't."

The warning went unheeded as white cloth wrapped around the boy's aching member and stroked. His eyes fluttered shut under the soft, gentle treatment, something he was so unaccustomed to, unready for. If only... If only this had been hard and rough, and altogether lacking emotion, perhaps he would not be so utterly hung up on the whole debacle. But here he was, feeling a demon's hand on him and enjoying it, loving it, the sensation more true and _right_ then anything else he'd ever felt.

He tried to focus, tried to return the blistering ruby gaze that watched him as a bug through a microscope. "Why?" He gasped out, just as a finger flicked over his tip. "Why does it have to feel this way?"

"Because you are mine and I am yours," a sing-song voice chimed, leaning down to brush sickening lips against the skin of his cheek. He could almost imagine dying of horror from such a feeling. "Bound together for all eternity... You'll forever be a part of me, my lord. We are one and the same, not meant to be, but _chosen_ to be. This has been _right_ since the moment you formed our contract, our _bond_. I have told you so but... sometimes even you give into the follies of youth and do not listen to your elders."

Shuddering, whether from his imminent orgasm or the knowledge that this _being_ caressing him could snap him in two with barely more than a thought, he knew not. "Sebastian..." His hand reached up blindly, searching uselessly for something, anything to hold on to. "You're wrong. I'm not... Not yours, not some toy for... you to do with as... you please. Nngh!" His head flew back with a gasp as a finger wriggled its way inside him, even as the first hand continued its stroking. "I... have... power." The words came out half strangled as he felt the pleasure building inside him, waiting to be released.

Lips descended on his own, enough that he could taste the smirk upon them. "Do you, my little lord?" Two fingers now, pressing against him and driving him mad. The hand moved even faster, urging him towards something he wasn't even sure if he wanted. "Come. Now."

As if on cue, his body bent like the string of bow pulled taut and waves of pure pleasure rolled over him, his body spurting out the liquid proof of just how much his servant had pleased his little body.

But yet, as soon as he could move more than sluggishly, his hand smacked across his butler's face with a resounding crack of sound. "Don't _ever_ do something like that without my permission again!" he hissed, and the contract glowed in his eye. "That's an order!"

The assertion of power did little as the demon licked his fingers and murmured, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, if anything didn't make sense, read my fanfic Natural that directly precedes this and is a hell of a lot better.<strong>

**I'm sleepy, so I'm going to hit the sack and not try to write any more. Writing drains me... **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
